rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Враг для Рапунцель
Враг для Рапунцель (англ. Rapunzel’s Enemy) — второй эпизод первого сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 31 марта 2017 года. Синопсис Перевод = Когда Рапунцель освистывают, она полна решимости победить своего противника — маленького старика, которого любят все в королевстве. |-| Оригинал = When Rapunzel gets booed, she becomes determined to win over her naysayer, a little old man who is loved by everyone in the kingdom. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Пятисотый «фестиваля доброй воли» Король Фредерик объявляет о начале пятисотого Фестиваля доброй воли, в котором впервые примет участие Рапунцель. Во время этого он говорит о том, что принцесса обновила герб фестиваля. Все приветствуют её и одобряют новый логотип мероприятия, за исключением одного человека, который начинает освистывать девушку. Впрочем, незнание всех местных традиций заставляет Рапунцель принять данный свист за крик поддержки. 200px|thumb|right|Рапунцель пытается забыть о произошедшем Чуть позже Рапунцель прогуливается по городу вместе с Юджином, попутно рассказывая ему о том, как люди королевства любят её и вспоминает про тот свист. Юджин, не понимая, что девушка не в курсе смысла данного жеста, призывает её не вспоминать об этом. Через некоторое время Кассандра, которая в данный момент ответственна за символ фестиваля — неуловимого сурка, рассказывает принцессе, что данный свит на самом деле означал ненависть к ней, из-за чего Рапунцель впадает в шок. Принцесса пытается понять, за что не нравится кому-то и что она ему сделала. Юджин пытается успокоить Рапунцель, говоря, что она не обязана всем нравится и предлагает ей просто забыть эту ситуацию. Рапунцель решает действительно забыть об этом инциденте, однако ей начинает везде слышаться тот звук, при помощи которого кто-то показал свою ненависть к ней. В этот момент мимо неё проезжает карета с маленьким старичком, который при виде принцессы выкрикивает «бу» — данный человек и являлся её ненавистником. 200px|thumb|left|Портрет Монти Вернувшись в замок, Рапунцель рисует портрет старика. Через некоторое время в комнату заходит Юджин, который узнает на картине дядюшку Монти. Рапунцель спрашивает, откуда он его знает и Юджин сообщает ей о том, что Монти считается самым добрым человеком в короне и если ему кто-то не нравится, то это самый ужасный человек во всём мире. По выражению лица Рапунцель Юджин понимает, что это Монти освистал её, из-за чего он сразу же пытается исправить свою ошибку, заявляя, что это не Монти, а кто-то другой. В этот момент в комнату заходит гвардеец Стэн, который, как и Юджин до этого, узнал на портрете Монти. Стражник рассказал принцессе о том, что Монти владеет магазином и нарисовал, как добраться до него, после чего девушка решила встретиться с любимцем граждан Короны. После этого Юджин отправляется к Кассандре, которая всё ещё занята подготовкой сурка для фестиваля. Он не понимает, почему Рапунцель так полна решимости победить своего ненавистника. Кассандра оставляет его наедине с сурком, и Юджин ест боровику. Тем временем Рапунцель заходит в магазин сладостей, который Стэн подписал как магазин гадостей, и видит, как Монти дает шоколад детям. В конце концов Рапунцель подходит к нему и пытается быть дружелюбной, но Монти отказывается хорошо относиться к ней, даже нарочно давая ей леденец, который нашел на полу. Принцесса пытается прояснить ситуацию, но Монти обвиняет ее в попытке бросить его в темницу и заставляет её выйти из магазина. Рапунцель не собирается сдаваться и решает заставить Монти увидеть, за что её можно полюбить. Рапунцель приступает к операции «Сделай сам». Она вяжет для Монти зелёный шарф, но он бросает его в лицо Рапунцель, потому что ему не нравится зелёный цвет и вычурные вещи. Она делает шоколадную скульптуру головы Монти, но он жалуется на то, что она хрупкая, и закрывает перед Рапунцель дверь. Она пытается перекрасить табличку магазина, но Монти снова недоволен, ведь её сделал его дедушка. Расстроившись, принцесса возвращается к Юджину и Кассандре и падает на диван. Кассандра говорит принять тот факт, что дядя Монти не любит Рапунцель, но она отказывается сделать это и маскируется, чтобы подружиться с ним. Рапунцель снова заходит в магазин Монти, но теперь она в коричневом парике, очках и длинном оранжевом плаще. Она спотыкается о свою же статую, которую Монти использует, чтобы удерживать дверь, но старик ловит её, прежде чем девушка успевает упасть. Монти спрашивает имя посетительницы и Рапунцель на ходу называет себя Мисс Мисти. Она просит у старика взвесить ей драже всех цветов, кроме зелёного, который якобы ненавидит. В это же время, Кассандра вдруг замечает, что Юджин съел всю боровику, которая нужна чтобы сурок Григорио не был вялым перед турниром. Кассандра злится и приказывает Юджину срочно найти боровику. Когда мы снова возвращаемся к Рапунцель, Монти рассказывает ей истории о том, как его предки выигрывали турнир. Он хотел бы выиграть его тоже, но каждый раз сурок ускользает из рук Монти, поэтому он чувствует себя виноватым. Чтобы развеселить себя и своего нового друга, старик приводит Мисс Мисти к статуе Рапунцель и бросает в неё помидоры. Когда принцесса спрашивает причину его ненависти к принцессе, он не успевает ответить, так как слышит звонок, говорящий о том, что день сурка начинается. Монти бежит к месту, где будет проходить мероприятие. Он хочет просто смотреть, но Мисти вдруг предлагает принять участие в турнире, которое с радостью принимает Монти. Тем временем Юджин приносит ягоды, но они не замечают, что это не боровика. Кассандра кормит Григорио, но животное ест очень медленно, поэтому Юджин произносит речь перед зрителями и конкурсантами. Кассандра приносит сурка, запертого в игрушечном замке, но когда открывает дверь, тот не выходит оттуда. Фрейлина решает заглянуть в проход, но неожиданно бешеный сурок вырывается из своего замка. Монти ловит его, но он выскальзывает из его рук. Кассандра не понимает, почему сурок так реагирует на боровику, но Юджин поправляет её и оказывается, что это была не боровика, а моровика. Никто не может поймать сурка, так как он сбивает всех с ног. Он даже выкапывает туннель под границами арены и убегает в лес. Монти полон решимости и следует за ним в лес вместе со своей напарницей. Они находят животное на камнях в реке. Монти хочет добраться до него, перепрыгивая через них, в то время как Мисти предлагает поймать его на другой стороне, идя по мосту. Гордый Монти не слушает её и падает в реку, которая ведет к огромному водопаду. Мисс Мисти пытается спасти его, встав на мосту, который начинает ломаться. Когда она хватает Монти за руку мост близок к разрушению и рука старика выскальзывает. Монти падает вниз, но Рапунцель спасает его, хоть и раскрыв свою тайну. Наконец, Рапунцель узнает, почему Монти освистал её. Причина в том, что принцесса переделала герб доброй воли. Он говорит ей, как важна для него традиция и как всё изменилось с тех пор, как она вернулась. Тем не менее он признает, что Рапунцель действительно вдохновила его следовать за своей мечтой. Но Монти чувствует себя обманутым, поэтому всё равно не считает Рапунцель другом. Принцесса принимает тот факт, что не все должны любить её, и понимает, что она тоже не любит Монти. В конце концов, они пожимают руки, соглашаясь не быть друзьями. Король объявляет результаты гонки, победителем которой становится Монти. Он получает медаль и Рапунцель выкрикивает «бу». Монти вешает свой приз в магазине сладостей, рядом с наградами своих предков. Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Кассандра * Юджин Фицерберт * Монти Второстепенные персонажи * Паскаль * Пит и Стэн * Король Фредерик Галерея Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды первого сезона